User talk:Ransac16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GNC-EX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 01:18, June 7, 2011 Re: Templates and stuff Welcome to the Gundam Fanon Wikia. I was wondering if you know that we have ship and character templates, which you can use to format your pages. Also, for your Episodes, you can post them as normal articles, as one of the current editors have done. Other than that, hope you have a pleasant and productive stay here. ~ Azkaiel 15:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! RE:I noticed something I could try and modify the data size of the image using photoshop. And you're welcome, glad I could be of help. Alright, I tried to edit it. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you meant, but I managed to get it below 100K And as to the RP Idea, i'll consider doing that. And I assure you I try my best to avoid the godswitch. Mobile Savior Gundam DXA Can I use your Mobile Suits, factions and Characters on this page? Let me say that I didn't ask before. CarlosIXA 04:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You may. But remember they're still a work-in process. I'm not done developing them yet so keep that in mind. Also, don't use Dom Bombardi. I have my reasons for that. Ransac16 13:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me that, just tell me which pages are not complete and/or ready for publishing. CarlosIXA 22:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Curious... Thanks alot. It's been bugging me for weeks now. lol Another issue has popped up. As with Gadelaza, the mothership The Traveller was under mobile suit. So I looked up the ship template and added it. But when I tried to add anything to the template it wouldn't change at all. Could you fix this problem? That happening to me too, but with the Television Series and Episode Templates. CarlosIXA 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you again! Thanks for that DGM. CarlosIXA 01:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problems with Templates...again Alright, thank you. BTW, have you seen Gundam 00S: Crossover yet? Excellent, I was hoping to do the first episode today. Glad to have you aboard. lol Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Well right now I have school to go to during the day. And I usually write episodes when i'm in a certain mood. I hope to start it this weekend. Hm, I'm nearly complete with Episode Three so that may be difficult. Do you mean another as in a 2nd mobile suit for him to use, or to replace the E.O.U? Hm, I don't think I can allow that. In the rules I said one mobile suit for the pilot. If I give one person a second mobile suit I'd have to allow everyone else the same thing. And that would cause problems since I've already established in Episode 2 that they came through a wormhole. And then there's the problem of how the suit would even get to him in the first place. As far as the story is concerned the timelines or alternative stories of the other characters are unaware that anything has happened. You see the issue here? However, give me a link to the mobile suit and i'll consider it for later. Ransac16 03:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK. GU-0REB C.E.D. Rebuild. It's ironic that Crossover takes place a year before Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. CarlosIXA 03:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I assure you that was total coincidence. Ransac16 03:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like? Please keep in mind that I have my own plot in consideration. And? Since Crossover takes place before C.E.D., this gives Charlie the chance to stop everything that happens in C.E.D. CarlosIXA 00:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe there is a misunderstanding here. Crossover takes place in a timeline seperate from the others entirely. I've done this to avoid confusion, otherwise I would've sent Ransac through as well. The Anno Domini for any of the Gundam 00S is pretty much the same as the canon version, the only difference being the existance of Star Strike and anything happening after the ELS War. As I tried to explain in episode 2, the charectors came from their own alternate reality/timelines. Ransac16 00:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I got confused. CarlosIXA 00:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Ransac16 00:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya, seems I accidently forgot to include her. I was in a hurry when I finished episode 5. I can easily add her in the next episode. Have plans for both groups in that one. Sorry for the mistake. I usually keep the crossover page open so I can make sure I have all the charectors and their machines. Unfortunatly last night my internet was going buggy so I had to go by memory. Ransac16 14:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they will be working together most of the time teams strike and pacifist team up. She'll also be the conduit in which they communicate. I plan on having that utilized for the next episode. Ransac16 19:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uhm...why? Hm, you know what, that Berserker actually works well with an idea I've had for the next two episodes. And i've allowed everyone at least one exception in the rules. You may have noticed I have Amuro and Banagher, and Kira, Athrun, and Shinn all in the story. Renki currently isn't breaking any rules. The pilots have been helping Jim and Syrene repair the Gundams "off screen". If you look at episode 6, Ransac says they've figured out how to construct E-Cobalt. Ransac16 14:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for that. And remember Team Strike and Pacifist is locked out of additional members. I'm trying to minimize the amount of characters I have to juggle at any time. If it's not in that group, feel free to state their name and explain them a little. And I have a question for you, can I remove Vangilis Schenberg? Because whenever I look at his article it's pretty much blank. There is no back story other than he made a military group which has almost just as little information about it, no personality is present, the name Schenberg would cause a problem with most of the characters from Star Struck, for obvious reasons, and I have an idea for a rival for Charlie you may like better. And i'll give you a hint over who it would be: Someone messed up Rinki, Charlie is going to want to mess them up. It is no insult to you, just feel like you gave me a blank slate. Ransac16 01:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup, obviously because of his very nature he's going to be a major enemy to Team Strike, but Charlie is going to be the one with the grudge. I'm also using that to tie in the new information you gave me concerning the berserker. I'd prefer we keep the amount of characters and mobile suits at the current level. To be honest I was about to lock out additions to all the teams. Gundam 00S: Crossover Talk 2 Can't do that. I have a good idea of how things will work and sudden replacements would screw the whole thing up. And then there's the whole how does it get there question. I'm not going to pull a SEED where one mobile suit is destroyed and immediatly after the pilot gets an even better machine. Ransac16 01:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When I started Crossover I intended for all the pilots to use one mobile suit each, and only one during the whole series. However, near the end I may be able to work that in. But for now they retain their current mobile suits. Ransac16 03:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well for starters, we find out why Ransac is afraid of the Guardian X, the machine is a monster. Charectors find out about the ZERO System and the discovery puts one of the pilots in a coma for two weeks. Team Pacifist breaks off from Strike. Possibly a Setsuna return, or at least we hear about him, and the Zabanya Repair may finally show up. I'm also going to try to throw in a little surprise from Charlie, as I feel i've been neglecting him a little. 4/7 is certain to be in the episode, the rest are still being considered. Overall i'm going to try to put alot of effort into this one. So forgive me if it takes a little longer than I try to keep between episodes. Ransac16 03:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) So basically, Guardian X is the Dark Gundam of G Gundam, and wait, you been neglecting Charlie?. CarlosIXA 19:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I just feel like I have. I may be wrong but that's just how I feel. And you'll like the surprise I give him. Ransac16 19:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, Ransac, I'll prepere myself for the surprise. CarlosIXA 19:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, can i join? Raging Rose of Destiny 19:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but new additions were locked out some time ago. Ransac16 19:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I make another sidestory for Crossover regarding the chapter "Sent to the room" from Charlie's sidestory? CarlosIXA 00:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, care to explain that a little more? A chapter lacks the content to add another branch to Crossover. I meant the Guardians said in the chapter. Hm...I don't think that would be wise. Mobile Suits living the soul of a person is an exotic idea as it is. I feel that would confuse the reader (I was confused a little when I read that chapter). But you are free to use them in Charlie's crossover, as long as you remember to tell the reader they aren't some random person showing up out of nowhere. Ransac16 01:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I just realized something, since Crossover takes place a year before C.E.D., would'nt this create a time paradox in MY timeline? I mean my timeline would by heveily affected and would be corrupted because of the existance of Crossover. CarlosIXA 02:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) As i've already said, Crossover occures in a seperate timeline/reality/world than the others, minus the Gundam 00 Anno Domini, it exists in that one. The charectors will have been returned and they won't remember a thing by the end of the series. Meaning barely a second will have passed since they went through the wormhole in their timelines. Ransac16 02:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Let my be very clear, MY timeline is the combination of ALL VERSIONS!!!!!! of ANNO DOMINI!!!!!!, so that excuse saying that Crossover takes place in a separate timeline/reality/world, it does not matter, my timeline becomes broken beyond repair. CarlosIXA 02:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Let me try this another way, by the end of Crossover everything will be reset, AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED. Ransac16 02:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) When you say that, it will start all over again. CarlosIXA 02:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The events of Crossover were never supposed to happen to begin with. They only began because something decided to tamper with the world and warped time and space to do it. By reset, I mean that the heroes of Crossover will have defeated that entity and restored time to it's original state (As it was intended before Crossover began) An example is if someone went through time to start a war, people from that war would find a way to also travel through time to defeat that person and ensure it never happened to begin with. You said your timeline was broken, well they're gonna fix it, and every other while they're at it. Trust me, you can still work on your timeline without worrying about continuity. Ransac16 03:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, somthing decides to do whatever the hell the thing wants and breaks everything, resulting in it's later revealed? Oh My God! The Angels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (You know what sound goes at the end at this) CarlosIXA 03:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unnecessary rudeness Great stuff you've got The title says it all. I really enjoyed reading Star Struck and Crossover is looking to be just as good. The ending of episode 9 kills me though, as it just makes me want more. Keep up the awesome work. Oh and Dom is awesome.Advisor Martin 17:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I greatly appreciate it when people enjoy my work. I plan on continuing Star Struck later but for now i'm going to focus a little more on Crossover. And I'll give you a hint of the person Dom was talking about; It's someone who played a critical role in his past. Ransac16 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm grateful for the template, but how do I edit it?? Simply go to edit, the green star thing will be the template. Click on that and a screen with edit should show up. It's pretty simple from there. To add a picture add it outside of the template, go to source, copy the code with the image file, and paste it under image. Ransac16 00:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Alright, I know most of you look forward to reading Crossover and Star Struck (Yes, I haven't given up on it) and it's fun for me to write for them, but unfortunatly my math grade is not near it's best. Me and Math have never been good friends so it's time for me to get that to at least a decent grade. If I can improve it by the end of this week i'll do my best to post new episodes. Ransac16 03:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vangilis Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use your Characters and Mobile Suits for this page CarlosIXA 18:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) yes. Ransac16 20:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Photos Can I use the blank versions of the Gamma, Alpha and Beta Gundams for a few of my page? CarlosIXA 23:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Ransac16 23:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. CarlosIXA 23:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I was able to find my versions of the Alpha and Omega Gundams without the Starlight Kingdom emblem (the shooting star on the shoulder) Feel free Ransac16 00:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Alpha.jpg|Alpha minus the emblem Omega Gundam Minus Emblem.jpg|Omega Gundam No emblem No Gamma Gundam? CarlosIXA 00:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No, it seems I forgot to save a copy of it before I changed it to the current version. Ransac16 00:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I really don't care if the emblem is there or not, I just need the mobile suits. CarlosIXA 00:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to edit color for your Mobile Suit Plz :DVegito SS3 10:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I use Photoshop color replacement usually. Ransac16 13:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thank youVegito SS3 14:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I just use Paint, but anyway, I managed to remove the emblem on Gamma Gundam. CarlosIXA 20:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) i used Photoimpact will it worked?Vegito SS3 13:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. You'll have to try and find out. Ransac16 14:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shrshot help me with nigthfall my coputer is glitchingShrshot 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Working on it. Ransac16 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) thank you ransacShrshot 02:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot sorry about zabayia plz work on nigthfall gundamShrshot 03:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot I'll see what I can do. Honestly wasn't surpised with the result, twas your first battle and on a bad computer with a machine you don't know. Ransac16 04:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) im joining Shrshot 02:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC)shrshot what is the tril fild on nigthfallShrshot 22:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot also plz wepon decriptions on gn flag org13Shrshot 22:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot plz also put me in the tournment i cant figure out how toShrshot 22:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Challenge: Hiya Ransac. As you may notice in the MS category page, I've finished a new MS. It's name is the BDW-X856 Vampiress, should you not know what I'm talking about. I've been wanting to give it as tough a challenge as possible as its combat debut for a little while now and I could only think of one person whose machines could give me the combat results I'd like: you. Ransac, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight! Spiceracksargent001 21:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Challenge accepted...eventually. I got into SWTOR Early Access and have been busy selling my soul to the dark side. I'll hop on eventually. Ransac16 06:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. I can be (emphasis on "can") pretty patient when it comes to waiting, and ps: What you said about "selling your soul to the dark side" made me think of my newly aquired "Expressions of Vader" T-shirt for some reason... Spiceracksargent001 11:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've seen one of those shirts, my friend has one. Anyway, SWTOR Servers are down for maintenance so BRING IT ON! Ransac16 23:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Shall we begin our battle this Wendsday? I have Pep Band today from 6-9, so tomorrow would be the most convenient time for me.Spiceracksargent001 21:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Tell me a time and i'll try to be on. Ransac16 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Basically anytime after 2:30pm, that's around when I get home from school. Can you manage with that? Just so you know I'm ready, I'll be on chat the moment I get home from school, to make things easier. Spiceracksargent001 02:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You missed our chance to battle yesterday, and I was starting to grow impatient, luckily, I chose to give you more time. If you can show up on chat either today or tommorow anytime from 2:45pm to 6:00pm, we can still have our Gundam Fight. Spiceracksargent001 11:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, any idea when the tournament's starting? Spiceracksargent001 22:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I currently plan it to begin shortly after New Years. I'm still trying to organize the roster. Ransac16 22:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'kay, and fyi: If our Gundam Fight doesn't happen by Friday, I'll more than likely change who I'm fighting for the Vampriess' test run, so if you want to see it's power for yourself, I highly recomend that our Gundam Fight happens soon. Spiceracksargent001 23:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Challenge: Hiya Ransac, me again. I was just wondering...Would you like to help me test a new Mobile Suit design I made? Specifically, the unit in question is my newly-made 2 Gundam. If you could agree, I'd be glad to have another Gundam Fight with you, and I can promise you that it won't be a repeat of the Vampiress' test run. This time, it's double Twin Drive powered. Also, please note that I put in the trivia section that part of 2 Gundam's GN Drive setup was inspired by your Guardian series of Mobile Suits. Spiceracksargent001 22:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I saw that. If we're on at the same time I'd be happy to pummel...I mean test your mobile suit in battle. lol. Ransac16 15:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC)